For the Love of Klaroline
by theoriginalmikaelsons
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson; Original Hybrid - Caroline Forbes; Neurotic young vampire. She's drawn to him, despite all he's done, pulled in by the allure of his charm and surprisingly tender touch. After months of near kisses, the walls separating the unlikely pair crumble as they finally bare their hearts to one another. Extended on our favourite scene from 5x11. Lemon/smut M Rating!


I had originally planned a series of unrelated one shots for both TVD and the Originals, however my OTP deserved a story of their own and I certainly think we as fans deserved to know exactly how tender a lover Niklaus Mikaelson is!

Disclaimer: Some dialogue belongs to the writers of The Vampire Diaries and is taken directly from the episode 5x11; all rights belong to Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p>Klaus came to a halt, the fall leaves crunching under his feet. "I want your confession," he said mysteriously. Caroline's eyes narrowed slightly.<p>

"My confession? I didn't't do anything." She held his gaze for a moment, and then let her eyes drop slightly. The submissive behaviour wasn't out of fear or an action of relinquishing power to the original; she simply could no longer stare into those piercing blue eyes, or watch the small smile appear on his lips. She hated the way it made her insides curl in wanton need. "My confession about what?" Caroline snapped.

"Me," he told her with a small shrug of his leather clad shoulders. In more than a thousand years roaming this earth, Niklaus Mikaelson had seldom come across a creature as exquisite as Caroline Forbes. She took his unneeded breath away, made his heart beat faster in his chest. There was a small part of him, the human part, that wished he could take back every atrocity he'd ever committed, and solely be the good that Caroline deserved to have in her life. She radiated warmth and positivity; he hated that he couldn't't be what she truly needed.

"When we're done here, I'm going to walk away, and I'm never coming back. You will never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You will never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free," He took two small steps toward her. "I just want you to be honest with me." The words fell from his mouth with a little more raw desperation than he'd intended. Klaus didn't't just want her honesty; he needed it. He needed to hear that what he felt wasn't just one sided; that he wasn't a pathetic boy chasing the girl who would never love him back. He held his breath for a moment while she considered her answer.

Caroline brushed her blonde curls away from her face and finally met his eyes once more. She felt a shot of desire burn within her. "I'm in college; I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future, and things that I want, and none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."

Her words hurt in a way that he'd never felt before. It was all too human for him. "I see," he murmured quietly, turning away from her slightly.

"No, you don't," Caroline cut him off in exasperation. "Because, yes, I cover our connection with hostility; because yes I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes, I will be honest with you about what I want." As her agitation grew, Caroline unwittingly moved toward Klaus, an invisible pull inching her closer – closer to what, deep down, she had craved for a long time.

"I will walk away, and I will never come back. I promise." His voice dropped an octave, the words carrying heat. His foreign accent affected Caroline in a way she never expected. Despite all the horrid things Klaus had done to Elena and Tyler and Jenna and countless others across time, she could see the fraction of humanity in him, the part that had grown since they'd first crossed paths over a year ago; the small part only she could bring out in him.

"Good," she whispered. She was tired of constantly pulling herself away from Klaus. She couldn't quite describe the way she felt about him; she didn't know if it was simply lust - a desire for a thrilling affair, or if there was truly something more between them. She didn't know, but her resolve was steady. She knew what she wanted from the original hybrid right here, right now.

There was now just a breath of air between them, long-fought sexual tension emanating around where they stood in the woods surrounding the Salvatore boarding house.

His blue eyes searched hers, silently asking for permission to close that tormenting gap between their bodies. He didn't have to, though. Caroline reached up, gently cradling his face between her hands, feeling the slight stubble beneath her fingertips. Just the feel of her warm hands on him drove him insane. A small smile crossed her lips before she closed the gap and captured his lips between hers.

Klaus' answering kiss was heated and desperate as his hands found the curve of her waist and pulled her body flush against his own. White hot need flamed within him, an animalistic basic need taking over his body. Their kisses escalated quickly, pent up tension boiling over. He needed more, he had to feel the creamy skin beneath her clothing pressed against his own naked body. With speed only available to a hybrid, Klaus pulled Caroline off her feet for a split second as he pushed her body against the nearest tree. An animalistic growl fell from his lips as his hands deftly ripped Caroline's top, ignoring the buttons that went flying. She began to pull his face back to hers, but he pulled away, holding her from him slightly.

"Wait," he choked out, rational thought warring with need. Desire still flooded his entire body and it took every ounce of control he could muster to not rid her of every scrap of material and take her right there. But he wanted to slow it down a little. Take his time. This might be his one and only time with Caroline, and he intended to make it a special and memorable experience. For the both of them.

"What the hell?!" She demanded breathily, attempting to tug him back to her.

Klaus chuckled lowly, and dropped his head into the curve of her neck. He nuzzled the skin there, inhaling deeply. The warmth of blood pulsing beneath the thin skin called to him in a way no human blood ever could. Klaus softly pressed kisses along her neck, across her jaw and back again, nipping and sucking at the skin.

Caroline's breath came short and harsh, arousal pooling deep within her. Her head tilted back, allowing Klaus better access to her skin. She hadn't expected this soft, loving side of Klaus. She had been all prepared for rough, scandalous sex again the tree, but this - this was just as good. Klaus' leg pressed between hers, pulling their bodies impossibly close. She needed more, the kisses to her neck were too distracting. Fighting the fogginess in her mind, Caroline clasped Klaus' face between her hands and tugged his lips back to hers. She slid her hands to his shoulders and pushed his black leather jacket off, discarding it on the forrest floor.

"You are so, so beautiful," Klaus murmured between heated kisses.

Knowing this wasn't enough for either of them, Caroline skimmed her hands down his chest to the hem of his soft black cotton shirt and quickly it joined his jacket on the ground. Now Caroline grew distracted. She marveled slightly at the beautiful planes of the hybrid's chest and stomach. Softly, Caroline ran her fingers down his torso, eliciting a small shudder and a quiet moan from Klaus.

He watched her carefully, his lips parted slightly as she felt every inch of his upper body. Every touch from her soft skin ignited longing and desire deep within him, the need to hold her and never let go overriding his every thought. His own hands clutched at her hips and he broke the quiet spell by roughly pulling her body back against his own, wanting to feel every part of her. He dropped his hands to the top of her jeans, his fingers deftly popping the button and tugging the zipper down. She helped him, quickly tossing them to the side along with her lace cream panties and matching bra.

Klaus, still clad in his own black jeans, pulled in a quick breath of air as he took in her naked form for the first time. His heated blue gaze travelled over every inch of her perfect body, committing it all to memory. He loved the way her creamy pale skin looked soft and supple, yet concealed lean muscle bursting with vampire strength. He took in the way her waist curved out slightly, accentuating her small hips and trim thighs. His eyes moved back up her firm stomach, drinking in the sight of her small, but perfect breasts. He dared not blink, fearful she would disappear.

"Beautiful," he murmured, his accent thicker with lust.

Klaus slid his hands down her side, tracing a pattern back and forth in the space between her hips - just above where she so desperately wanted his skilled fingers. He locked his gaze with hers and grazed his hands down to the top of her thighs. Caroline writhed against the tree, pushing her hips forward, begging. She let out a trembling sigh when his breath washed over her skin as he fell to his knees before her. Caroline could never image Niklaus Mikaelson, original vampire and hybrid, kneeling before her, gazing up at her in wonderment, as though she were the most precious and beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes on. And to him, that's exactly what she was.

"Klaus," his name fell from her lips as a moan.

"Easy, love," he chuckled softly. Klaus placed a hand on her lower abdomen, holding her in place as he slowly kissed the inside of her thigh. His lips travelled up, nearing the place where she needed him. She bit her lip, her hand loosely tangled in his hair. Just before his mouth reached her centre, he pulled away and began to kiss down the other thigh, teasing her. leaving her wanting and desperate. Klaus held her thighs tightly, his fingers pressing into her soft flesh. Had she been a mere human, his grasp would have snapped her femur bones. As a vampire, however, his tight hold on her only increased her arousal. Caroline whimpered quietly under his touch, squirming, wanting.

He shifted forward, sliding his fingers up to her sex. Klaus gazed up at the blonde goddess above him. Her eyes were closed, head resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Look at me," he growled, flicking her bundle of nerves. Caroline gasped loudly and her blue eyes found his, lust weighing heavily between them. Holding her gaze, Klaus slid his index finger into her heated body, pressing his thumb against her. Caroline moaned and writhed above him, pushing down onto his fingers. He slowly thrust a single finger between her wet folds, circling her clit at a torturous pace.

Her knees began to shake as the pleasure increased. Klaus slid one arm under her knee, supporting her weight. He added another finger to his ministrations, upping his pace. Giving pleasure was rarely a practice he dabbled in, preferring the act of taking pleasure. But with Caroline, he wanted her to truly feel, and to take her to places her body had never been before. Above him, Caroline's already labored breath shortened, her fingers tightening in his hair. Klaus felt her body constrict around his fingers, and her legs trembled.

"Close," she whispered. "Klaus, please,"

Smiling in delight, he lifted his thumb from her sensitive point, still moving his fingers inside of her. She moaned at the loss of contact, but he quickly replaced his thumb with his mouth, sucking the flesh between lips. Feeling his hot mouth engulf her was the last straw for Caroline. Her walls clamped tightly around his fingers as her orgasm began to take hold.

"Let go, sweetheart," he growled against her. Klaus increased his pace once more, helping her ride out her peak. She came down from her high, trembling against him, her body overly sensitive to his touch.

"Come here," Caroline demanded, tugging lightly on his hair so he stood in front of her once more, a devilish smile gracing his beautiful face. She reached toward him, fitting her fingers just inside the waist of his jeans to pull him closer again. She made quick work of his jeans and briefs. Finally, after months of denial and flirting, their bodies melted together as their lips found the others once more.

Their movements became more frantic. Klaus clutched her body against his, grounding his impressive arousal against her core. Moans and gasps slipped from Caroline's lips, her finger nails digging into his muscular back, drawing blood. He groaned, the pain mixing deliciously with pleasure.

"Please," she choked out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Needing no more encouragement, Klaus dropped a hand between their heated bodies and pressed himself against her centre, feeling her wet arousal. He moved his hands to her hips as he slowly pushed himself into her until he was buried to the hilt in her warmth. Klaus paused, relishing in the feel of her body wrapped around his, her fingers scraping his back in an attempt to make him move.

Desiring a different angle, Klaus slid his hands under Caroline's upper thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist with her back pressed against the trunk of the oak tree. An involuntary moan sounded from both creatures as the new angle caused Klaus to slip deeper within her tight walls.

"Caroline," he whispered desperately as he caught her lips between his again and began to move his hips, supporting her weight with one hand.

"More. Please," Caroline spluttered, tangling her fingers in his soft curls as his mouth ravished her throat, his teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive skin. She moaned, feeling his length hit the right spot deep within her over and over again. The pleasure was becoming too much, the coil of desire tightening in the pit of her stomach, threatening to snap. Her back scraped against the tree trunk, eliciting a gasp from her as the sting of her ravaged skin swirled with her burning arousal.

The smell of her blood reached Klaus' senses and he pulled back, slowing his thrusts.

"Your beautiful skin," he whispered, touching her back gently.

"It's fine. Please, don't stop," Caroline's heels dug into his lower back, pressing him forward again. Klaus used his strength to pull back from her. He gathered her in his arms, still buried deep within her, and quickly moved her so she lay on his previously discarded leather jacket.

Caroline cupped his face between her hands and pulled him down into a heated kiss, their tongues warring for dominance, teeth clashing together as Klaus' thrusts increased bringing her to the brink of her second orgasm. His head fell into the curve between her neck and shoulder, kissing hungrily at the skin there.

"So close," she grunted, holding him tightly, their chests pressed together.

Klaus pulled his face back to look into her lust clouded eyes. He longed to sink his teeth into her skin, to pull her blood into his body. But he couldn't, so he settled for the next best thing.

"Caroline," he murmured, pressing his cheek against hers, continuing to move in and out of her body. "Bite me. Please." His voice was husky, a groan of desperation.

Without missing a beat, Caroline moved her lips to his neck, cupping his cheek as she pressed her fangs into his warm skin, the blood flooding her mouth. Klaus gasped and slid one hand between their heated bodies to press against her sensitive spot. She groaned against his neck. The sound was his undoing, the heat pooling in his belly as he came. He gathered her body against his, and gave one final thrust, sending her spiraling into her second orgasm.

Klaus collapsed to her side, pulling her against him, not ready to feel the loss of her warmth. "That was..." He trailed off, for once lost for words. He had spent months chasing this girl, all the while knowing he could never be good enough for her. The thought pained him. "You are exquisite," he told her, drawing her close.

Caroline slid her hand behind his head, feeling his soft hair between her fingers. "I don't know what this means for us," she began slowly. "It could be the start of something eternal, or it could be the end. All I know is that there is humanity and love in you," she moved her hand so it rested over his heart. She could feel it's slightly elevated beating. His eyes held hers. "Anyone capable of love can be saved. But I can't be the one to do it. You have to work on your issues on your own first. Reunite your family; spend time doing something wholeheartedly _good._"

Klaus frowned slightly, considering her words. "Maybe one day I can be every bit the man you deserve. I told you once before; Tyler may have been your first love, but I intend to be your last." Klaus gently touched a hand to her cheek. "There are so many things around the world I want to show you. I want to see your eyes light up when you first see Paris at night; I want to be at your side when you travel corners of the world seldom touched by man. Whether you come to me in ten years or a century, I will be waiting for you. You need more than a small town life, Caroline. Let me be the one to show you all this world has to offer."

Caroline didn't reply, for once remaining quiet. The image his words conjured up in her mind were all too appealing. He was right; she likely would track him down one day, finally ready to experience his world. But for now, she was content with her life.

Sighing, Caroline sat up, reaching for her bra and panties. She dressed quickly, tossing Klaus' jeans and shirt to him. She held up her ruined top, scowling. "This was my favourite, you know. You completely shredded it." Her face grew indignant, and Klaus laughed lightly.

"Don't worry love. I'll buy you a new one," he smiled a boyish smile, his eyes raking over her body. That smile. It was one only Caroline got to experience. "Although, you do look simply stunning without a shirt," he continued, the smile morphing into a smirk.

Caroline ignored him, although her face grew warm at his words. The things that man could do to her body both infuriated, and delighted her. She watched him languidly as he slid into his jeans that fit him perfectly, and pulled the soft cotton shirt over his head, messing his hair further. He somehow managed to appear both adorably boyish, and unbelievably sexy.

Klaus stepped toward her once more, sliding his arms around her waist. He ducked his head and kissed her chastely on the lips, inhaling her scent, committing everything to memory. He wanted to have this moment for an eternity. He sighed and shifted away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping my promise," he whispered. In a split moment, too fast for any human eyes to catch, he disappeared, leaving her standing alone in the woods.


End file.
